


The last hunting Job

by mchoule



Series: Noah Brown [3]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Childhood, Gen, Gun Violence, Homophobia, Hunting, Hunting Accident, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23494030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mchoule/pseuds/mchoule
Summary: Eliot's father discover just how close Noah and Eliot are, and he won't stand for it.
Relationships: Eliot Spencer/Noah Brown (original character)
Series: Noah Brown [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697950





	The last hunting Job

Eliot didn't want to go hunting.

The large vein on the side of his father's left eye was poping with anger and the redness of his skin was darker than usual. "It'll make a man out of you."

Eliott flinched. 

At eight years old, being a man was the last of Eliot's worries. All he wanted was to play make-believes with Noah. He didn't feel like something was wrong with him when he hanged out with Noah. Eliot liked him, he was smart and fun and Eliot didn't have to pretend with him. Noah didn't have to pretend either, because Eliot thought he was awesome all the time.

But his father didn't want him to play with Noah. "No son of mine is going to be chummy with this little fag."

Eliot had heard that word before. Some boy on the playground had hurled it at Noah often enough to know it was a slur of some sort. And Eliot didn't like it when people insulted Noah. And while he could punch the boys on the playground, his father was another thing. But one day he would be tall and tough and he would stand up to every bully, even if the bully was his own father. 

His father grabbed his arm and forced him into the truck. From the window of his living room, Noah was watching him, a hand on the window and soulful look in his eyes. Somehow, Eliot thought he might not see Noah for a long time. Wheels spun on the pavement, and the suburbian neighbourhood disappeared from view. 

By the time they made it to the cabin and set up camp, it was late afternoon and Eliot was starving. He laid in dirt and dead leaves, the rifle he'd gotten for his birthday instead of what the toy he'd wanted pointed into the wood. His father sat on a chair next to him, a third beer in hand. His father opened the cooler next to him and dug for a meat sandwich. Eliot's stomach grumbled and he rose from the ground to get his own food. He opened the lid halfway when his father slammed in down on Eliot's fingers. He yelped and tried unsuccessfully to take his hand back. 

"Don't think I didn't see you ignore two deers already. No food unless you killed it yourself, you hear me?" 

His father let go of the cooler and everything happened quickly. 

Eliot pulled his hand out of its prison. His father stood up, looming atop Eliot whose eyes filled with tears. His father rose his hand and Eliot's attempt to avoid the hit failed. His foot caught in a root or a rock or something. He fell backward and Eliot heard a loud noise he thought he recognized. 

Thick rain and dark mud fell from the sky. Eliot sat and needed a moment to realize what had happened. The air tasted of iron and a gamy smell overwhelmed Eliot. His father wasn't yelling, anymore. His rifle, which leaned against his chair earlier was now on the ground. 

"Dad?"

Only a deafening silence answered him.


End file.
